


Best Day Ever

by Cers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, I just miss him, No Spoilers, post episode 107, travellercon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cers/pseuds/Cers
Summary: Jester is missing one person from Travellercon.Soft drabble <3
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Essek Thelyss
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Best Day Ever

Jester doesn't sleep too well, unsurprisingly, the night before Travellercon. Her mind is a turmoiled knot of thoughts, ravelling and spinning, twisting and turning. Dreams and rest evade her.

Leaving the slumbering presence of her companions, she quietly makes her way to the beach for a solitary moment of introspection just as the sun starts its ascent. 

The sand is soft and inviting beneath her toes as she strolls, enjoying the waves and breeze that remind her so much of home. Finding a perfect view of the sunrise, she settles down, arranging her underdress around her and just thinks. She thinks of all that led her to this moment- from running from Lord Sharpe, to meeting Fjord, and the others. Zadash and Hupperdook. She skips over Shady Creek quickly, but spares a moment to remember a red coat fluttering in the wind. 

She spends a little while like this, recalling and remembering. Most are good memories, happy. Some are not. They play like scenes from Caleb's dome trick before her, and her face pulls and smiles as she goes. When she finally catches up, her knees are drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around. She's come so far, and has so many people to thank, to love, and know now. All because the Traveller taught her to be a little too tricksy once upon a time. But still, she wants _all_ of her friends here celebrating with her. 

Lazily tracing a sigil in the air, Jester utters the arcane words she's fond of, and speaks aloud to the world. She wills her words to be heard miles and miles away, and the universe makes it so.  
  
"Hey Essek, it's meeee. Just, you know, letting you know that I'm thinking of youuu, and that I'd love to have you heeeere and that-" She flourishes in the air once more. "You're very welcome to come here to join us but you dont have to if you dont want to because I know that things are-" She waves once more. "-A little rough with some of us but I would love to have you here because you're my friend and we _do_ love you Essek-" She stops, hand dropping. And waits. And waits. 

Nothing. Oh. Maybe he's sleeping, she thinks. And giggles. And smiles. and smiles. And giggles, except giggles are happy aren't they. they're supposed to be happy. So why are tears gathering and falling, and why is her face crumpling as she buries it into her knees cluthing her dress tightly in two fists- 

"Jester?" Her face shoots up as she looks across the sea, almost as if willing herself to see Essek across the vast expanse. "Jester- I'm sorry I had to - " 

The voice, she finally realises, isn't coming from inside her her head , it's coming from behind- 

She is already jumping up from the sand and turning and sprinting right into Essek's arms where he floats in that ridiculous mantle but she doesn't care because he _did_ hear her and he's _here_ and she's crying because he's _here!!_ And there's a rumble of soft laughter beneath her cheek where she presses her face tight against him and a shuffling of movements as she allows him a little freedom in her grip but only enough so that he too can wrap his arms around her. 

"I apologise, Jester. I had to get dressed and find - " he manages to pull away enough to present a box to her. One that smells of sugar and freshly-baked pastries. Looking up into his warm, smiling face in the glowing sunrise, Jester decides that today is going to be the _best day **ever.**_

**Author's Note:**

> It was the best day ever, it's what they both deserve.


End file.
